


All The Time

by sleepydemons



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub Undertones, Fernando likes to please, Hair-pulling, Intimacy, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, he aso has a thing for Dan's tattoos, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydemons/pseuds/sleepydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Fernando decide it's a good idea to walk to Melwood, Stevie has to give them a lift home and then they're back in their element again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time

It’s bucketing it down, puddles forming in the streets, rippling as more drops soared into the slowly rising water.

Drips falling from the edges of the shutters and shop signs as the coloured lights all blur together through the soggy window reflections.

Dan’s a bit too preoccupied to care about his surroundings however, since he’s got his back shoved up against backstreet gate with his hand roaming underneath Fernando’s V-neck shirt, while their lips are smashed against each other.

They were supposed to be on their way to training, deciding it would be genius to jog there since there’d be hardly anyone out at this early in the morning in weather like this…

Fernando pulls back, hissing as Dan raked his nails over his left nipple and looking up to see the brunet smirking,  
“Cold Nando?” he asks, like butter wouldn’t melt. Sod.

“You do realise the temperature is below zero today, right?” Fernando laughed, his eyebrows raised. “Aw baby” Dan mock fussed over him, patting Fernando’s blushing cheeks and spinning them around so that Fernando was leaning against the old wooden gate, “Let’s get going. The sooner we get to Melwood, the sooner we can finish what we just started, yeah?”

_____

The day went on without a hitch, Fernando scored a hattrick in five-a-side, Dan scored a penalty and made a brilliant block that earned him some wildly over-exaggerated high fives from the lads. 

Gerrard ran up to them as they were leaving, he knew they’d arrived on foot this morning, shaking his head at their ridiculous idea, “Yous are mad!”, “You could’ve been mobbed!” he’d laughed at them when he first heard.  
“Fancy a lift? I don’t reckon the rain will be able to disguise you from the whole of Liverpool at afternoon rush hour”  
Fernando let out a big breath, nodding his head to let Stevie know how utterly relieved he was, “Stevie that’d be great, and don’t ever let me listen to his ideas ever again please” patting Dan lightly on the chest as they laughed.

_____

And now, here they are, back on their warm, cosy bed. The sheets all messed up, Dan’s breathing all ragged as Fernando opens him up with his tongue. 

“More” Dan moans and Fernando moves his hands to either side of Dan’s hole, pushing at both of his beautifully pliant arse cheeks to stretch Dan and grant him deeper access.

Dan felt the stretch and he moaned at the pressure building and the feeling of exposure as Nando stroked a finger around the ring, he felt fully on show, basking in it as he knows how much Nando loves doing this to him; being teasing and playful with his delicate touches. 

Dan is kneeling for him, his back already glistening with sweat, the curve of his arse complimenting the angle he’s at as he pushes his beautifully intricate tattooed arms out in front of him. He knows how much Fernando loves the view of his bright, bold ink so he likes to show it off in moments like this. When Fernando’s being extra submissive without him having to utter a real command.

Nando moves forwards even more, dragging his tongue over and over again as he moves deeper within Dan, feeling his slight jolts whenever he moves over Dan’s sensitive nerves until the moans get raspier and longer and Nando knows he’s found what he’s been searching for when Dan moans so low and breathy and pushes back against Nando’s face as he demands again “More, Nando” and the way he says his name makes Nando moan into Dan’s sensitive skin. It vibrates against Dan’s hole, making him shiver and whine even more. He half yells Nando’s name, his voice muffled by his arms, he’s so fucking ready he can see stars as Nando pulls his tongue away, watching Dan to see which position he wants him in,

“Wanna ride you, babe, yeah?” Nando nods his head, his blonde hair flicking in all directions and his mouth all swollen and pink and Dan can’t find the right words to tell him how fucking gorgeous he looks so he kneels over him instead, pushing the hair off his freckled face, seeing how deep and dark his eyes have gone now his pupils are blown “So good for me Nando, you’re so fucking good” and he kisses him hard and fast as he wraps a hand around the Spaniard’s dick, Nando cries out at that, ragging at Dan’s short brunet hair as the Dane swipes his thumb over the tip of Nando’s dick. “fuck, Daaaan” Nando’s whining and he’s shaking so much he needs Dan now, loving how worked up he knows Dan’s got him and how much he wants to be good for him.

Dan feels his heartbeat quickening as he hears Nando’s gasping, Dan knows he won’t last much longer, he needs Nando’s dick inside him. Nando lets go of Dan’s hair when Dan nudges their faces together, he whispers in his ear so rough and dirty that Nando just moans. He pushes his hands behind him for support like he was told to, as Dan turns round and sinks right down on Nando’s dick, taking him in one painfully slow movement.

Nando’s head falls back against the wall as he feels Dan’s spit slick heat around him while above him Dan is grinding on him, trying to get as much of Nando inside him as he can, moaning and rutting until Nando begins to move underneath him.

Dan pulls Nando’s head up by his blonde strands, Fernando bringing a hand up to dan’s ribs, holding him in place as Dan moves his right hand behind Nando’s head; he’s gripping the edge of the bed so that he can work Fernando from above him.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Nando, ah” Nando’s nodding his head because my god does he know, and he’s pushing his hips up to meet Dan’s every time he slams back down on him, Nando’s thighs going raw and red from their bodies colliding and smacking against each other.

They move like this, picking up their rhythm to the sweet noises of their skin smacking and Dan looks back to see Nando, pushing his head back as he holds himself up, his arms shaking and his throat turning pink from all the heat. God he’s so fucking beautiful. His face illuminated by his freckles, his eyes open as he feels Dan’s gaze, they move together in synch as their eyes connect and Fernando wants to get lost in the planes of the Dane’s highlighted cheekbones, the never ending darkness of his contours and the hollow structure of his neck where his collarbones frame the columns before his chest.

Nando moves forward as he stares at Dan’s neck, searching for permission in Dan’s eyes and when he receives it with a nod, he shuts his eyes, taking in the moment to appreciate the way he and Dan connect so easily, even in positions like this where he wants to be told what to do, he’s permitted to do something he wants which excites him, it tells him Dan wants it too which makes him even more eager,

He licks up the column along the right side of Dan’s neck, pulling him closer with the hand he has on the Dane’s ribs and Dan moves automatically, adjusting for him, pushing his neck towards him in further encouragement which makes Fernando’s heart flutter. He moves forwards, his teeth scraping along the soft skin at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, he bites hard, making pulses with his teeth and lapping up the pain with his tongue as he moves. Dan lets out a breathy moan, pushing his head back and angling his neck even more towards him as he grinds over Nando’s dick.

“So good Nando, ah” Dan’s picking up speed and Nando leans his head on Dan’s shoulder, he can’t concentrate on his neck any more as Dan goes faster and faster around him, so close its painful.  
“Daaaaan” Nando’s chest is rising and falling in erratic motions, his cheeks are blushing so much he’s so far gone and he needs Dan to tell him, to let him, “Dan ‘m so close”.

“Shh baby, you feel so good, ah” Dan’s pace quickens even more, drawing an agonising moan from Nando, which makes Dan smirk as he teases him, clenching his arse around him and feeling the precome as his movements become even more slick around him. Nando’s pace quickens again as Dan trails light fingers over his neck, whispering in his ear as he moves back, changing his angle so Nando can go even deeper into him  
“come when you want, babe”.

Dan tenses his muscles again as Fernando digs his fingers into his hip bones, leaving bruises and scratches all over the Dane’s sides and he pushes up two, three more times feeling Dan flex around him like he’s so ready for Fernando’s cum to fill him up.

He groans as he feels the warmth pooling around him, the sweat on his forehead clinging to his soaking hair and he pushes up once more and he’s cumming so hard he can hardly breath.

Dan goes to jelly as he feels Fernando coming apart underneath him, his movements go languid and hot and slow as he pulls Fernando through his orgasm, letting the euphoric feeling creep upon him as he moves and slowly, in a whole world of his own. His and Nando’s.  
He’s almost there, still moving against Fernando who’s nipping and feather kissing against his ribcage, he cums like this, he’s completely undone, untouched as his throbbing dick pulses and his arse clenches as he shivers, moaning so loud. 

Nando marvels in the way he gets to see Dan like this, how his features change to serenity and pleasure. Nando pulls Dan’s head towards him, turning their bodies together so that they can kiss, slow and perfect as Dan comes back down to Earth again.

He leans back against Fernando’s chest, dragging his arm from behind Nando’s head and letting it fall against Fernando’s.  
“Fucking hell…”

Nando laughs silently, “I know” he nods again as he wiggles his fingers towards Dan’s hand and they hold each other’s delicately, Dan looking up at Fernando as he pulls their hands to his lips and gives Nando’s a soft little peck.


End file.
